fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sheriff Obie
Sheriff Arthur "Obie" Obidiah is the current leader of the Marshall Law guild that operates out of Clover Town. Obie is the oldest member and the one with the most experience. He governs the guild with wisdom and authority dictating the members and it's operations. Appearance Obidiah wears a black leather coat, reading glasses, and a grey turtleneck. His hair is grey due to his age, only defining the sharp, hawkish features that are his face. He has a scar on his left temple from a fight long ago. When anywhere he either stands with a unnatural rigidness or a low-hanging slouch. His mouth is permanently set to a grim line across his stone-white face. Personality Being an old man Obidiah is a slow and thoughtful man, preferring to look over all perspectives and outcomes before coming to a decision. No matter the situation Obidiah rarely shows any emotion other than complete stoniness and authority. But despite never saying it, or showing any hint of emotion, Obidiah is proud of all his guild members who he considers his kids. Likewise, the younger members show him complete loyalty and respect- except for Ross when he is drunk- due to his many years of service. History Obidiah's history is largely shrouded in mystery due to his life as an adventurer. What is known though, is that Obidiah used to be quite the troublemaker which ended in a conflict that emotionally crushed him. No one knows where he hails from or who is family is, but they do know he had a brother and a sister. When Obidiah turned 30 he established Marshall Law as a way to atone for his past grievances. And at the age of the 42 he recruited a drunken miscreant to become his right-hand man. Equipment Dual Pistols '(デュアルピストルズ ''De~yuarupisutoruzu): Obie carries two common-use magic pistols. Both of them are rather unremarkable other than the two names "Matthew" and "Cassidy" separately engraved on each one. Magic and Abilities [[Guns Magic|'''Guns Magic]] (ガンズマジック Ganzumajikku): Being the sheriff, Obie has acquired a talent for gunslinging. Using his dual pistols Obie can deliver deadly justice to violent criminals. Combining his powerful guns with lightning speed and complete precision, Obidiah has earned his status as Sheriff of Clover Town. * Grape Shot '(ぶどう弾 ''Budō-dan): Obie channels his magic into both his pistols to fire a spread of bullets over a wide field. This spell can't be used at long range, but it is extremely powerful being able to punch through metal and flesh alike. * '''Stun Charge (スタンチャージ Sutanchāji): Obie fires a shot of electrically charged magic to stun an enemy. The blast has 5x the power of a regular taser and can be used at a long range. * Tracer Round '(トレーサーラウンド ''Torēsāraundo): Obie fires a succession of shots that can track and hit an opponent, even around a corner. This is one of the most useful spells Obie has seeing how it can be used against a large crowd. Obidiah can use these both lethally and non-lethally depending on the situation. * 'Banishing Light '(追放ライト''Tsuihō raito''): Obidiah's most powerful spell, he channels a great deal of magic into one of his guns to create a strong light. This light has enough power to completely vaporize an entire stadium's worth of people. Of course this almost completely drains Obie to the point of near-death exhaustion. [[High Speed|'''High Speed]] ((神足 Hai Supīdo): ''Despite Obie's extreme age he uses High Speed magic to outrun his opponents. This completely catches the enemy off guard giving Obidiah the ability deliver the death blow. This is how he usually ends fights instead of relying on his guns. * '''Guillotine Reversal '(ギロチン逆転 Girochin gyakuten): Obie charges the opponent at high speed catching their neck between his legs. He then clamps down in a scissor-like motion, lopping their head off. This is one of his more messy and less desirable methods of defeating an opponent. * Phantom Jab (ファントムジャブ Fantomujabu): Obie rushes the opponent catching them off guard and jabbing at their heart. This is done with such speed and precision that it cleaves right through the enemy. The technique is another one of Obie's "First Strike" moves that he uses to end fights quickly. [[Touch Sensory Magic|'Touch Sensory Magic']]' '(感覚タッチ Kankaku tatchi): Obie is an adept user of Touch Sensory Magic. This magic allows him to avoid attacks and even predict some of them. This is one of the abilities that catches a common criminal off guard, for his age and posture makes him appear lazy, slow, and unfocused. Category:Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Guild Master Category:Gun User Category:Marshall Law Category:Alvedrez